Never
by Yoru no Kuronue
Summary: Kuronue is not dead, but he is the prisoner of a sadistic King. In the face of torture, can Kuronue stay strong? Rating may go up.
1. Bruises and Rice

**Never**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuronue. As far as I know, everybody else is mine.

A fist connected with a bruised face with a resounding thud. Dark, pain-filled eyes opened blearily, only to have their owner struck again.

"Wake up, scum!" Chains were unlocked, and the prisoner fell to the ground. The guard grabbed thick black hair and dragged the weakly struggling prisoner down a hall, smirking at his cries of pain. Pulling him into a throne room, he shoved him to the ground. The prisoner pushed himself up on his hands and knees, only to be kicked prostrate once again.

"So this is the demon thief you caught for me." The King got up from his throne and approached the prisoner. Lifting the prostrate form's head with his foot, he smirked as the prisoner winced.

"Have you managed to get anything out of him?"

"He hasn't said a word, Your Highness." The King dropped the thief's head contemptuously.

"Bring him to the dining room, would you? I have a few questions of my own." He left the room, leaving the guards to grab the prisoner's arms and drag him into the dining room. They sat him in a chair. The King sipped some wine while he eyed his prisoner. The thief's indigo eyes simply stared back.

"Tell me, thief, why did you go back after you had already escaped? Just out of curiosity." There was no response. A guard raised his hand to strike the prisoner, but the King shook his head.

"Now, now, no need to beat him for not answering a question I don't really care about. Eat, thief. See the rice in front of you?" There was indeed a bowl of rice in front of the thief, but his eyes didn't even flicker. The King sighed.

"Make him eat." There was a loud scuffle as the guards gleefully grabbed the prisoner's face and forced it up. One forced his mouth open and the other shoved rice in. As he brought his hands up to fight them off, another guard grabbed them and twisted them painfully behind the chair. A muffled cry escaped him at the pain, but then his mouth was shut to force him to swallow. This went on until no rice was left. The thief's head was finally allowed to drop, and his racking cough filled the air for a moment. The King smiled.

"Much better. Now, I do have one question that I will have you beaten for if you don't answer." No response. The King got up and went to the prisoner. Bending down, he cupped the thief's chin in his hand and lifted his head. The prisoner winced as his tormentor squeezed a bruise. He squirmed to get away, but his hands were still held securely.

"What is your name, thief?" The thief looked squarely into his captor's eyes. Not a word was spoken. The King let go of his captive's face, almost turning away, but then he whirled and backhanded the prisoner across his bruised face. A cry forced its way past the prisoner's clenched teeth, but nothing more. The King shrugged.

"Take him back to his cell. I don't care what you do with him. Just get him out of my sight." The guards dragged him away, getting no resistance from the weak demon. But as he was dragged off, he thought of something that made him hold his head up a little higher.

_You will never know me, asshole. I am one of the greatest theives you will ever know. I am Kuronue._


	2. Blood and Bloodlust

Disclaimer: Oh what's the use. You can figure it out without me telling you.

After the guards had beaten the shit out of Kuronue, they had chained him back up against the wall and left. He hung limply, thinking.

_Flashback_

"Kuronue!"

"I gotta go back for it, Yokou!" Kuronue ran back foolishly. Just as he reached his pendant, he felt something sharp run through his leg. For a second he was shocked. Then he screamed in agony. He saw Yokou running back toward him.

"No! Yokou! Go! Forget me! Save yourself!" Yokou hesitated.

"MOVE IT YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Yokou took a step back, nodding.

"Kuronue...I'll miss you." Kuronue watched him run off.

"I'll miss you, Yo..." Soon after, the guards had him. They yanked the bamboo out and cuffed Kuronue like there was something he could do to them. They dragged him off; if he lagged, they kicked or hit him. But the real torture was yet to come.

They beat him almost ceaselessly, trying to get him to talk. The questions were endless: Who are you? Do you have a partner? If so, where is he? Why did you come back? But Kuronue would answer no questions. They beat him, starved him, gave him little water. But he would not break. Never.

_End Flashback_

The King sat on his throne.

"No prisoner has ever lasted this long. I want him broken. I don't care how. Just break him hard so he'll never heal." The guard nodded.

"We beat him all the time, Sire. What more can we do?" The King leaned down until he was face-to-face with his guard.

"Whip him. Cut him. Do what you must. But BREAK HIM."

"Yes, Sire."

Kuronue looked up as the guards entered his cell. His eyes widened as he saw what they carried. He pulled desperately at his chains as they approached. It was no use.

In about two seconds they had unchained him and turned him around, chaining him up again so that his back faced them. They had taken the liberty of pulling his vest down instead of ripping it, but that didn't help his current position.

"Okay, scum, you've got about ten seconds to tell us what we need to know, or this thing goes into your back." The thief clenched his teeth. Ten seconds passed, and the whip connected with his flesh with a distinct CRACK. He managed not to cry out, or whimper as blood dripped down his back. Again and again he was struck. Finally his emanciated body was in so much pain that he could no longer hold his cries of agony back. The guards smirked at each other. They were getting somewhere. Or so they thought. Kuronue would never break.

They let him down after a while. He lay on the ground, blood seeping into the stones. A guard kicked him savagely in the stomach, causing him to curl up, gasping.

"Talk, scum. We can easily hurt you more." Kuronue's eyes glinted dangerously.

"Do your worst." The guards smirked.

"We'll take you up on that." They knelt next to the fallen prisoner. Two of them flipped him over on his stomach and held him down. He struggled weakly, unsure as to what they were about to do. The leader smiled wickedly.

"We're gonna make you bleed until you talk good." He pulled out his knife and positioned it over a whip mark. Kuronue felt the edge and struggled harder with the hold on his arms and legs. Nothing came of his struggles except harder grips on his limbs.

"Talk."

"No." The knife slid into his fresh whip mark. He screamed in agony as the shallow mark became deep.

"Has that loosened your tongue, scum?"

"N-no..." Another whip mark made deep. Kuronue's screams echoed throughout the caverns of the dungeon, heard by a certain sadistic King.

The King leaned his head on his folded hands, listening to the prisoner's screams with satisfaction. The boy wouold not last much longer. The King smiled, remembering the feeling of the prisoner's skin as his tormentor slapped him and the whimper he had let out. Oh, how he wanted that again. Hearing another scream, he chuckled lightly. He would get that again.

A/N If there was rape in this, how many of you would keep reading? Cause I'm not completely sure where this whole obsessive King thing is going.


	3. Obsession and Victory

Disclaimer: Oh blah. Kuro knows I own him...sigh. Okay, I own random people here and there.

The King strolled down to the dungeons, almost whistling. He watched as the guards tortured the prisoner mercilessly, then waved them out of the room. They left Kuronue on the ground and left the room, slamming the windowless door shut. The King Sat next to the fallen prisoner, smiling as he reached out and ran a hand over the now deep whip marks on his back. He licked his palm delicately.

"Lovely. Are you ready to talk yet, prisoner?" Kuronue remained silent. The King sighed, then got on top of Kuronue and straddled him. Kuronue, still on his stomach, jerked slightly. The King leaned down and ran his tongue over the marks slowly, savoring the metallic taste of his captive's blood. Kuronue's eyes widened, and he began to struggle. The King smiled and sat up.

"I have found your weakness, haven't I?" A small noise came from the demon beneath him. The King laughed.

"Of course, something like this would be anyone's weakness, right? Come now, tell me what you are thinking." The prisoner made no reply. The King grabbed his thick hair and pulled his head back until his neck muscles were straining. Kuronue let the cries out; there was no reason to hold them back.

"Don't scream, demon, talk!" He dropped Kuronue's head and got off of him, turning him over. Straddling him again, the King languidly lay over his captive. He brought his face close to the one trying to pull away.

"Tell me, demon, is me licking your blood your greatest weakness? Or if I went further? I would never dirty myself ravaging you, even though your body is quite pleasing. But it wouldn't hurt to come close, ne?" Kuronue's eyes widened as the King got closer.

"N-no...get away...get off..." The King laughed gently.

"I am getting somewhere, then." He grabbed Kuronue's face and pressed their lips together forcefully, almost bruising the Chimera's pale skin. Kuronue struggled wildly, all weakness forgotten. The King held down his arms easily, finally sliding his tongue into Kuronue's mouth. He explored the cinnamon caverns, purging them of innocence as the prisoner bucked and writhed, trying fruitlessly to get away from his tormentor. After all else failed, though he knew he would be severely punished for it, he bit down. His fangs were very sharp.

The King jerked away, anger flooding his features.

"You are going to pay for that, demon! GUARDS!" As the King got off of him, and strode out the door, Kuronue could not help but feel that he had won a minor victory.

A/N This is kind of a new style for me. Please tell me if you like it better or worse. I think I'll go back to my old style but thought I'd ask.

I decided no rape. Probably ever. But Kuro's winning, in a way. Don't worry! I assure you, Yokou's appearance is soon! Don't miss out!


	4. Fox and Bat

Disclaimer: Own random people here and there. Kuro is mine too...in my sadistic little mind...

Guess who comes in this chappie! 

Yokou Kurama sat at a bar, having his seventh drink in less than an hour. He wished he couldn't hold liquor so well; he wanted to forget everything for a while. But he couldn't. He sat staring at the trinket, the thing Kuronue had lost his life for. It was so little, not worth dying over. He missed his friend with all his heart.

Finally, the drinks started to take their toll. He felt himself slipping away...

"Did you hear about King Sairu's new prisoner?" Yokou half-listened as the men talked about the King's fetish with torturing the prisoner. It didn't matter anyway.

"So, all they know about him is he's a theif that they caught in a bamboo trap." Yokou's eyes shot open, and any liquor coursing through his system was immediately forgotten. He stormed over to the men.

"Tell me all you know."

Yokou was almost at his limit. Ever since he'd disguised himself as a human, gotten here, and signed up as a guard, all of the stupid human guards had been flirting nonstop. All Yokou wanted to do was find Kuronue and leave. But it was proving hard not to be too anxious to see the prisoner. Suddenly they heard shouting.

"GUARDS! GET IN THERE AND HURT HIM! I WANT HIM BROKEN BY SUNDOWN OR HEADS WILL BE SEPARATED FROM BODIES!" He turned steely eyes on Yokou.

"Who are you?"

"I just signed up, Sire." The King glared at him.

"Go with them. They will show you what to do." Yokou nodded, saluted, and ran off after the other guards. One look in the King's eyes had shown him how badly Kuronue needed to be saved. The lust mixed with rage in those orbs was enough to make anyone shiver.

Yokou stopped dead when he heard the cries of agony. Kuronue. No doubt about it. Yokou ran into the room, rage barely kept in check. Kuronue hung in chains against the wall, a whip marring his once perfect flesh. Yokou's eyes widened as he saw the older marks, the ones made deep.

"Talk, scum!" Kuronue cried out again as the whip created another deep laceration. It seemed like eternity before the whip was dropped.

"No good. Let's come back later. We've got to think of another way to do this." The leader turned to Yokou.

"Stay here and guard him, would ya? We're going to find something else to try." Yokou only nodded. After the rest left, he went to Kuronue. The theif's eyes were blank and pain-filled. Yokou felt his own eyes filling with tears.

"Kuro..." Kuronue's head barely lifted.

"Who...?" Yokou unlocked the chains and helped Kuronue slide gently to the ground. The Chimera looked up, to see Yokou pull off his disguise. Kuronue smiled, something he hadn't been able to do for weeks.

"Yo..."

"Yeah, Kuro. It's me. I'm getting you out of here. But first, those who hurt you are going to pay. I promise."

Yoru: I wrote this really fast at midnight, so if it's not up to speed, sorry.

Kuronue: Yokou!

Yokou: Kuronue!

Kuronue: Yokou!

Yokou: Kuronue!

(And so on all night.)

Yoru: I shall be forced to gag you both with a spatula if you don't SHUT UP and let me sleep!

Kuronue: I shall invade your sleep forever...muaha...

Yokou: OO

Yoru: Ooo...kinky...

Kuronue: Not like that you sicko...

Yoru: pout


	5. Defeat and Separation

Disclaimer: KURO IS MINE! Mine mine mine! But I don't own him like the person who created him does. Someone please tell me that person's name.

Yokou rained death and pain on anyone who got in his way as he helped Kuronue toward the exit. Despite his weakened condition, the Chimera forced himself to walk, not relying on Yokou too much. The enraged bandit needed his concentration.

Yokou was blind with rage. He saw red, not caring how many guards came his way. He killed them all, his rose whip a flash of green. It was the last thing many saw. Some did not even see it coming before a life was snuffed out.

The castle was a maze. Yokou and Kuronue had finally made it out of the dungeons into red-carpeted hallways. As Yokou meted out punishment, Kuronue looked for the King. He had probably holed himself up in the throne room, the coward. He was probably afraid that he too would be killed. Kuronue could still taste him, and he wanted to throw up. He glanced at Yokou. What would have happened if the kitsune hadn't come?

They stopped to rest after a while. Yokou wasn't tired, but he could see Kuronue growing weary. So much of his strength had been sapped in the past few weeks. Yokou could almost count his friend's ribs. He growled, making Kuronue look up.

"Yo?" Yokou cupped Kuronue's face gently.

"Kuro...I missed you. I thought you were dead." Kuronue smiled.

"I don't die easily, Yo." Yokou's ears perked. He got his rose whip ready.

"Someone's coming. We need to move." Kuronue nodded, and they started off again. They met the guards quickly enough. Yokou lunged into their midst, brandishing his whip. Kuronue leaned against the wall, watching his hated tormentors die. He didn't hear someone come up behind him, and then a hand clapped over his mouth, shutting away his voice and breath. Something hit the back of his head, and he knew no more.

After this newest bunch of guards was dispatched, Yokou turned to find the hallway empty.

"Kuro? Kuro!" A slip of paper lay where Kuronue had stood. Yokou picked it up.

_Come to the throne room._

Yokou burst into the throne room, whip in hand. The first thing he saw was Kuronue, unconscious. Someone he didn't know held the captive Chimera about the waist, a knife at his throat. That someone smiled sadistically.

"So you are the theif causing such a ruckus in my palace. I thought you were a guard. Very convincing acting, I must say. I am King Saitou. And your friend belongs to me." Yokou snarled at him.

"He is not yours, you bastard. Let him go." Kuronue stirred slightly and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was his hated enemy, holding him, and felt the steel against his throat. The King smirked and slid the knife up Kuronue's face, forcing him to look straight at his tormentor. As Yokou watched in rage, King Saitou placed a chaste kiss on Kuronue's lips, bringing a small whimper from the captive's throat. Then the evil man turned back to Yokou.

"See? He is already mine." Kuronue tried to pull away, shoving at Saitou, only to have the king twist his arm up painfully behind his back and pull him close. Yokou's growl became audible as Saitou stroked the knife gently down Kuronue's neck, smiling as the captive shuddered.

"Let him fucking go!"

"Then drop your weapon." Yokou tensed.

"What?"

"Drop the whip and cooperate. Now." Yokou tightened his hold on his whip.

"Do it, or your Chimera will not be spared the pain." With only that as a warning he jerked up harshly on Kuronue's arm. The Chimera, not expecting it, cried out in pain. Yokou snapped. He leapt at Saitou, only to find himself ringed by guards with spears. Kuronue yelled out in pain as Saitou pulled his arm up farther. His wrist was now touching the bottom of his neck. Much more and it would break.

Yokou watched Kuronue's pain-filled face for a moment, wondering what the Chimera wanted him to do. Kuronue was struggling as much as he could, with his arm useless and a knife against his throat.

_Kuro...what would you do?_

"I'm waiting. Drop it." Yokou glared at him. Saitou smirked as he made a shallow cut down Kuronue's neck. The Chimera gasped slightly.

"Drop it or I will break his arm, then slit his throat. As much as I would like to keep him, I would have no qualms about killing him." Yokou clenched his fists, his knuckles white on his beloved rose whip. Saitou jerked up on Kuronue's arm again, earning a pained cry from the prisoner. The sadistic King smirked as Yokou growled again.

"One more yank, demon. Do you think he would thank you if his arm was snapped?" Kuronue couldn't struggle without breaking his arm now. One thought passed through his head, over and over.

_Don't..._

"You win." The sound of Yokou's defeated voice echoed throughout the throne room. Kuronue turned his head to see that Yokou had dropped his whip; he stood in the ring of guards, head hanging.

"You win. Just don't hurt him anymore." Kuronue felt the grip on his arm slacken. He started to struggle, trying to get to Yokou. Saitou merely shoved him at a couple of guards, who held him securely. More guards took Yokou. Saitou turned to go. As he passed Kuronue, he looked deep into his eyes, an evil idea glinting there.

"Tell me your name." Kuronue stared. Saitou gestured at Yokou.

"Tell me or I'll have them kill him right here in front of you." Kuronue's eyes widened. There was a long silence. Then Saitou shrugged and gestured at Yokou again. A guard placed a sword at his throat and readied it. Yokou closed his eyes.

"KURONUE!" Saitou turned back to the Chimera. He sagged limply in the guard's grip; there were tears streaming down the pale cheeks.

"My name is Kuronue. Please..." Saitou's feral grin returned.

"Thank you. Now, take the other demon out to the courtyard and execute him a bit more formally. I want to have some fun with Kuronue here." Kuronue's head shot up.

"You said if I told you..."

"I wouldn't kill him in front of you. And I will keep my word. Now, let's go." Yokou and Kuronue were dragged off in opposite directions, fighting the whole way. Kuronue reached out for Yokou, who tried to force his way back to him. Their fingers brushed, then numbers won out, and they were pulled apart once again. As the guards dragged them toward respective doorways, Kuronue could no longer hold in his scream of agony.

"YOKOU!" Yokou gave a him a sad little smile.

"Kuro...I'll be back for you. I won't lose you again." Then Kuronue was pulled out of sight of his beloved friend.

Yoru: Several people have told me to make my chapters longer. Is this better? Do I need to make them longer? Shorten it? Constructive critism is always, ALWAYS welcome.

Kuronue: Wow. You're being nice.

Yoru: I like my reviewers! They make my day every time I go to my computer!

Kuronue: pout I don't make your day every time you see me?

Yoru: slightly feral grin Of course you do, Kuro.

Kuronue: If any of you took that the wrong way, get your minds out of the gutter!


	6. Escape and Vow

Yoru: Hi!

Kuronue: Hi!

Youko: She's spelling my name right! Yay!

Yoru: If you knew I was spelling it wrong, why didn't you tell me?

Youko: I thought you were just doing it to taunt me or something.

Yoru: Nope. Really didn't know. Thought it looked better the other way. Okay, Youko has a plan. That's why he submitted. So phhhttph :P! Yeehee. I'm hyper.

Kuronue: You're always hyper. Calm down and write the story. By the way, I am a bat demon, which is called a Chimera. Someone reviewed calling me a bat. \/ Which is true I guess, but I prefer Chimera.

Kuronue fought every step of the way to the King's room. By the time they reached it, he had sustained several more bruises. Saitou pointed at a wall, and a guard began busily attaching a pair of shackles. Kuronue struggled, but the guards had too firm of a hold on him. Soon enough, he was forced to his knees, and his arms were shackled above him. Saitou smiled evilly.

"Now we can have some fun." He knelt in front of his captive. But as he looked into Kuronue's eyes, he drew away.

Every time he had looked before, there had been pain and hatred, but now there was more. In those indigo pools there was sorrow, rage, and pain, but the hatred overwhelmed everything else. The Chimera's eyes were almost crimson with hate.

"You killed Youko." Saitou sat back on his heels.

"Youko Kurama?"

"Yes. My best friend. I will kill you if it is the last thing I ever do in this life." Kuronue may have been shackled, but his hate was unbridled. Saitou stood.

"Beat him until he is almost unconscious. I will return then." He left the room, but as soon as he was out of earshot, he fell to his knees, shaking. Kuronue had frightened him so much...

Youko was dragged out of the castle and forced to his knees in the courtyard. Looking around, he saw trees and bushes everywhere. He felt a slight grin form on his lips. How fun this would be, rose whip or not.

"By order of King Saitou, I will execute you, the charge being attempted theft of a precious item." The guard droned on, but Youko barely heard him. Precious item? That's what Kuronue was to them? A sword raised above his head, ready to strike.

It never had the time.

Plants burst from every corner, entangling, tearing into the guards with the force of a stampede. Youko was free in less than a minute, watching in grim satisfaction as his plant friends killed the many guards. None even had time to scream. Soon, all was still. Not one guard was left to tell the tale. The bodies were taken underground with the plants, a secret never to be revealed. Youko turned from the ghastly scene, looking toward the palace. King Saitou would soon join them.

Saitou returned to his room, and watched a guard land one more punch to Kuronue's face. Then he waved them off. Kuronue barely had the strength to lift his head. Saitou cupped his jaw and lifted it for him. Those eyes still burned into him, but they were slightly clouded by pain.

"That's a bit better. Now, my dear Kuronue, we shall begin." The knife came out, and Saitou ran it from the corner of Kuronue's mouth to his chin, letting a small line of blood well up. Kuronue closed his eyes, shuddering, as the sadistic King licked up the cut to Kuronue's mouth, kissing him, running his own blood over his lips. Saitou tried to slide his tongue into Kuronue's mouth, but the Chimera locked his jaw securely. The King simply squeezed Kuronue's cheeks, forcing his mouth open. Saitou held it as he ran Kuronue's blood through his mouth, not wishing to be bitten again. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, he pulled away and let go of the prisoner.

"Delicious as usual, Kuronue." The Chimera coughed and spat, wishing he could get rid of the King's rancid taste, as well as the taste of his own metallic blood. Saitou smirked.

"Do you enjoy the taste of blood, Kuronue?" The Chimera looked up.

"As much as you will enjoy what I will do to you when the time is right." Saitou couldn't help a small shudder at the hate-laden statement.

"At least your friend is dead. I would be a bit more worried about him than you currently." The voice from the door caused ice to flood the evil King's veins.

"Really. Then be worried, Saitou. Be very, very worried." Youko leaned against the doorframe. Saitou felt the very breath driven from his body at the calm facade of the kitsune.

"Your time has come, Saitou. You will die."

Yoru: Aaaaaaaand cliffy!

Kuronue: Don't do this to the readers!

Youko: That's not kosher!

Yoru: What, are you Amish now?

Kuronue: Nothing wrong with the Amish.

Yoru: No, there's nothing wrong with it, but can you see Youko as Amish?

Youko: I'm Presbyterian, thank you very much.

Yoru and Kuronue: OO

Youko: What?


	7. Death and Freedom

Disclaimer: Own random people here and there.

Yoru: A Presbyterian is a Christian denomination. Nothing wrong with it, but I can't see Youko being that either.

Youko: pout

Youko slowly approached Saitou, reveling in the fear shining from those evil eyes. Saitou fell backward, scuttling until he hit the wall.

"Youko." Kuronue's voice entered the kitsune's thoughts. Youko turned to look at the Chimera.

"Youko. Unchain me first. I want to do it." The utter rage kept in that voice made Youko do as he was bid. Kuronue stood, rubbing his wrists, giving Saitou a look that promised death.

A very painful death.

Saitou clenched the knife in his hand as he watched Kuronue and Youko approach him. Kuronue grabbed Saitou's shirt and lifted him from the ground.

"I'm going to kill you." The knife dropped from Saitou's nerveless hand as Kuronue slammed him against the wall. The king began to stammer out pleas for mercy.

"Please...Kuronue..." He stopped talking as Kuronue slammed him against the wall again.

"You have no right to use my name." His fist sent Saitou to the other side of the room, where the helpless King felt several ribs break as he hit the wall. Saitou slumped to the ground, holding his broken ribs. Kuronue picked him up again.

"You would not have listened if I had begged for mercy. So don't bother." Saitou was slammed into another wall, breaking his arm and more ribs. Kuronue looked down on him with pitiless eyes.

"You tried to use me like I was some sort of item. I was your prisoner, not your toy, you bastard. I understand torture, letting your guards beat me until I was ready to give. But you tried to use me as your personal love slave or a reliever for your lust." Saitou watched in terror as Kuronue picked up the knife.

"I am not like you. I could torture you until you die, but I've had enough of you breathing. Draw your last breath." The knife flew through the air, embedded itself in Saitou's black heart. The King stared at it for a moment, before his head fell to his chest in death. Youko looked at Kuronue, just as the Chimera fell to his knees and then to the floor.

Youko carried Kuronue from the castle, cradling his once-lost friend in his arms gently. The Chimera snuggled against Youko's chest in sleep, exhausted from all that had happened to him. The scars would never go away, but at least now Kuronue was free.

Kuronue woke again in Youko's cave, wrapped in a blanket and next to a fire. Outside the moon shone brightly. Youko sat across from him, not looking at him. Kuronue sat up.

"Youko?" The kitsune still didn't look at him.

"You couldn't torture him until death." Kuronue shook his head.

"I am not like him, Youko. I have a heart." Youko's golden eyes sought Kuronue's indigo ones. He went to his friend.

"Yes, Kuronue. And that is why I love you." Kuronue just smiled.

Yoru: Short, I know, but hey. There will be an Epilogue, so don't go too far away!

Kuronue: That was fun.

Youko: Mwahaha. Do I get Kuronue in this one too?

Yoru: I dunno yet. Maybe.

Youko: pout


	8. Wishing and Fulfillment

Yoru: The Epilogue! DUN DUN DUN! Thank you to all my fabulous reviewers! This has been a blast to write, but all good things must come to an end. And after a fic of nonstop mean people and separated friends, there must be some FLUFF!

Kuronue: Fluff? Hooooo boy.

Youko: Yay!

Youko watched Kuronue as he slept next to the fire. It had been weeks since the two had left the castle, and Kuronue had regained his strength. But Youko's brow furrowed as he watched the scars on Kuronue's body shine in the firelight. They crisscrossed on his torso, visible on his chest through his vest. The kitsune sighed, letting his eyes wander over Kuronue's still-beautiful body.

Youko ran his eyes over the full lips, the high cheekbones, the perfect contours of Kuronue's face. Youko had always thought the Chimera beautiful, had always wanted…no, loved him. But Kuronue had never shown more than deep friendship to the kitsune, never seeming to want romance. And Youko would never force himself on Kuronue, or try to make the Chimera love him. He just quietly waited, or rather hoped, that one day Kuronue would love him, the deep and inscrutable way that Youko loved him.

"I told you I loved you." Youko whispered this out loud without even realizing it. Kuronue had simply taken it as a vow of friendship.

Kuronue dreamed. He dreamed that he and Youko sat in a field, filled with buzzing insects and green grass. Youko was laughing at something Kuronue had said, and then their eyes locked. Without another thought, their lips came together in a passionate kiss.

But it didn't last long. Youko pushed Kuronue to the ground, a teasing smile on his lips, and walked away. Kuronue could only stare after him.

Kuronue woke to see Youko asleep. The firelight shone on his silver hair, on his ivory skin. Kuronue longed to touch, to feel, to know what it felt like to kiss those lovely lips, run his fingers through that metallic hair, see love in those golden eyes.

Youko woke to see Kuronue staring at him. Those indigo eyes fixed on his golden orbs…he almost lost the battle with his heart then and there. He wanted to kiss Kuronue, feel him, be with him…

"Kuronue…" Kuronue came closer.

"Yes, Youko?" Youko sat up and scooted closer to the fire. He smiled and winked at Kuronue.

"Did you like what you were seeing?" He meant it as a joke, but inwardly he wondered…was that a blush that crossed Kuronue's cheeks, or was it just the fire?

"Depends on what you mean by 'like.'" Kuronue smirked, but inwardly his heart was beating fast. Did Youko see his blush?

Youko watched Kuronue come closer to the fire. The movement of that lithe body.

"Youko, when you told me you loved me, what did you mean?" There. The question was out. Kuronue waited with bated breath. Youko was still watching him. Then the kitsune came closer.

"I only meant this, Kuronue." And Youko kissed him.

It was an impulse. Youko had lost the battle. All of his passionate feelings for the Chimera were there, thrumming in his chest, ready to explode forth at any second. And he was shocked.

Shocked, because Kuronue was giving back.

Kuronue wrapped his arms around Youko's neck and ran his tongue over the kitsune's lips, begging for access to his mouth. Youko gave it to him, wrapping his arms around the slender waist. He had longed for this forever, wanted nothing more than to kiss the Chimera. And it was just as wonderful as he'd known it would be.

They lay back after breaking the kiss, Kuronue's head on Youko's chest. Silence reigned in the air for a long time.

"How long have you loved me?" Kuronue's question held an accusatory note. Youko sighed.

"Too long, Kuro. I didn't think you wanted me that way." Kuronue leaned up and gently kissed Youko's lips.

"I did, my kitsune. I did."

That night, they gave themselves to each other. They knew they were life companions, lovers for as long as they lived. And there, lying with Kuronue fast asleep on his chest, Youko vowed that no one would ever take his Chimera away again.

Kuronue's dreams no longer involved Youko leaving. The kitsune would stay with him, simply being there, simply loving him.

The two wanted to give each other the world, if that was what each desired. If needed, they would take it by storm.

Yoru: AAAAAAAAND FINALE!

Kuronue: Um...Yay? Seems so…weird. You finished a story.

Yoru: glare Yeah, well, Youko's happy.

Youko: sitting on floor humming Happy Days

Kuronue: O.o

Yoru: Once again, thank you to my reviewers. I hope this final chapter was not too boring or whatever. It's 1:30 in the morning and I'm going to bed. Good night! Love you all!


End file.
